


School Is Where It Started

by godjihoe



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godjihoe/pseuds/godjihoe
Summary: Inspired by this mihyo au. https://twitter.com/jeongmihyos/status/975181033489551367





	School Is Where It Started

Jihyo could only watch as her parents bickered in front of her, giggling to herself when the two made up with a kiss on the lips. It was her first day of primary school and she was feeling a little nervous, especially since she didn’t know anyone. Her round eyes wandered around the playground, noticing the other children playing with each other, but there was one girl that was by herself. 

“Mum,” her voice was soft but still caught her parents attention, “What is it honey?” Nayeon asked, kneeling down so that she could face her daughter properly. “That girl is by herself,” Jihyo managed to say. Nayeon turned to look at where Jihyo was facing, a surprised look on her face when noticing two familiar faces. 

“Babe look it’s Sana and Momo,” Nayeon stood up and turned to face Jeongyeon. The four of them had been friends in college but somehow lost contact with the other two after they had graduated. “Wow, it’s been so long since we’ve spoken to them,” the taller girl replied, suddenly feeling nostalgic. “We should go say hi,” Nayeon said, grabbing Jihyo’s hand and walking over to the family.

“Momo-ah, Sana-ah!” Nayeon exclaimed a bit louder than necessary and the couple turned to face the source of the noise. Sana’s eyes widened at the familiar face, “Nayeon unnie! Jeongyeon-ah! It’s been so long,” she replied and immediately wrapped her arms around the couple.

Momo smiled softly as she watched the reunion, it was nice to see her friends. “What are you guys doing here?” she asked, she wasn’t expecting to see them at her daughter’s school. “It’s our daughter’s first day,” Nayeon said and she turned her head to look at Jihyo, a reassuring smile on her face. “Honey this is Sana and Momo, say hi to them.”

Jihyo looked up at the two strangers and she couldn’t help but feel slightly nervous, she wasn’t really used to talking to people she didn’t know. Her eyes quickly landed on the shy girl that she noticed and finally decided to introduce herself. “Hi, my name is Jihyo,” her voice was soft and the couple couldn’t help but smile, “You’re daughter is really pretty,” Sana complimented. 

Momo felt a tug on her leg and looked down to find their daughter hiding behind her, she smiled softly and kneeled down, a reassuring smile on her face. “It’s ok honey, they’re good people. Do you want to introduce yourself?” Momo asked, her hands grabbing her daughter’s hands, hoping that she would be less nervous. 

The girl nodded her head slowly, she was still nervous since she wasn’t used to so many people looking at her. “My name is Mina,” her voice was quiet but Jihyo could still hear her voice. “It’s nice to meet you,” Jihyo replied and gave the girl a wave, her lips forming into a kind smile. 

Mina turned to look at her mother, who only looked at her with another reassuring smile. “It’s ok honey,” she whispered, hoping that Mina wouldn’t be as nervous. “It’s nice to meet you too,” Mina’s voice was still quiet but Jihyo didn’t mind, she was happy to make a friend on her first day. 

The bell suddenly rang, signifying that it was the start of school and that the parents would need to go. Mina started to panic slightly; she was feeling nervous again knowing that her parents would be gone and that she would be by herself. Sana noticed the look on their daughter’s face and also knelt down so that they were eye level. 

“Don’t be scared Mina, it’ll be fine. You’ll have Jihyo here with you so it won’t be as scary,” Sana turned to look at Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s daughter. “Can you watch out for our Mina, Jihyo-ah?” she asked and the girl replied with a smile as she nodded her head. 

Jeongyeon chuckled and she reached out to caress the top of Jihyo’s head, a proud smile on her face. “Jihyo will look out for Mina, so don’t worry,” she replied. Nayeon noticed the children entering the building and knelt down to face Jihyo, “Don’t be scared ok, and listen to what the teachers say,” she said as she put Jihyo’s bag on for her. 

It was a weird feeling to watch her daughter go to school by herself and she couldn’t help but begin to feel her eyes getting wet. But there was no way that she was going to cry right now, especially since her friends were with them. “Be careful and make sure to stay with Mina, ok?” Jeongyeon said, a small smile on her face. 

Sana turned to face the taller girl with a thankful smile on her face, “You two are going to be late, so why don’t you both go in now?” She said, she could tell her voice cracked a little bit and she hoped the other three didn’t notice. Judging from the smile directed her way from Momo, she knew that her wife had noticed.  

“I’ll see you later honey,” Nayeon smiled at Jihyo and watched as her and Mina walked inside the school. She knew that the tears were going to fall so she quickly looked away from Jeongyeon so that she could get rid of them. “Why do I feel sad watching our daughters going to school?” Sana said and also wiped away the tears; she was feeling really emotional at the thought of Mina being on her own. 

The four of them waited for the their daughters to enter and once they had disappeared from their sight, Jeongyeon turned to face Sana and Momo. “It’d be great if we could get a coffee and catch up but the both of us have to go to work,” the taller girl pouted slightly, it’d been way too long since their group was together. 

“We would’ve loved that too but we both have work as well,” Momo replied as Sana nodded along with her response. “When we’re all free we should get together, you guys can come over for dinner. Mina can also get to know Jihyo more,” Momo continued and with a smiled Nayeon immediately nodded. “That’d be great, you guys still have the same number right?” 

Sana nodded, “You still have our numbers?” she giggled, Nayeon was the same as always. “Of course I do, I can’t get rid of my best friend’s numbers right?” she replied with a grin and the Japanese couple laughed at her reply. The four chatted for a few more minutes before it was interrupted with Jeongyeon’s voice, “We really have to get going Nayeon’s going to be late.” Sana and Momo pouted before they both wrapped their arms around Jeongyeon and Nayeon, “Call us ok? We’ll definitely meet up,” Momo said as she pulled away from the hug. 

“We will, it was great seeing you guys,” Nayeon replied and she intertwined her hands with Jeongyeon before turning around and walking away but not before saying bye to Momo and Sana. 

+

It’s been a few weeks since they started school but Jihyo and Mina had managed to become close friends in that short time. Due to Mina’s shy nature, she was a quiet girl that never really spoke to anyone other than Jihyo. And because of her shy nature, a small group of classmates had cornered her in the playground.

“Why are you so quiet?” One student asked and after that the rest of the small group agreed. Since she wasn’t used to this much attention and this many people, all she could do was continue to stay quiet, not knowing what to say. “Are you not going to speak?” Another voice asked but now the small group was moving closer and she was beginning to get scared. 

“Mina?” A loud familiar voice caught her attention and she looked behind the group to find Jihyo standing with their teacher. “What are you kids doing?” the teacher asked, and with his words the small group ran away. “Are you ok?” Jihyo asked the moment she made her way towards Mina, linking their arms immediately in an effort to comfort her. 

Mina could only nod her head in response. She gave Jihyo a small smile, thankful that she had come to save her. She felt calmer now that Jihyo was beside her, she gave a smile towards the older girl, “Let’s go Jihyo-ah.” The girl returned her smile, “Ok,” Jihyo replied before walking towards the school with Mina.

 

\+ Last year of high school +

Jihyo looked up from her laptop on her desk so that she could face Mina, her lips forming into a small smile as she watched the younger girl knitting. She couldn’t help but stare at Mina; the girl was so pretty when she was focused on something. “What?” Mina asked, catching Jihyo off guard, the older girl quickly turned her gaze back to her laptop, her heart beginning to race. 

Mina smiled, especially after noticing the red tint of Jihyo’s cheeks and she couldn’t help but feel happy that the girl blushed because of her. “I-I was going to ask if you’d applied for any University’s yet?” Jihyo managed to say despite her sudden nervousness. The beating of her heart didn’t seem to slow down, especially knowing that Mina had caught her. 

“I-” Mina cut herself off but she knew that she should say it, especially since Jihyo was her best friend. “I applied for JP University,” Mina avoided Jihyo’s gaze, knowing that the older girl had a look of surprise. Jihyo probably wasn’t expecting that she would apply for a university at the other end of the country. 

“But that’s so far away,” Jihyo said softly, if she was being honest with herself, she thought that the both of them would’ve applied for the same university, spending their uni years together. “They have a great dance programme,” Mina could only reply and her motivation to knit had disappeared. 

Jihyo turned to look back at her laptop, attempting to continue the work she had been doing previously but she still couldn’t get over the fact that Mina would be studying so far away and leaving her. 

The both of them sat in silence for while before Jihyo broke it with her voice, “I should get going, my parents want me to go home,” she stood up and started to pack her stuff in her bag. She’s not sure why she’s hurt by the news but for some reason Jihyo felt that she just needed to go home and think about everything for a while. 

“I’ll see you at school,” Jihyo says and Mina doesn’t get a chance to reply because the older girl is out of the door before she can even say anything. A sigh escapes her lips and she knows that somehow she’s messed everything up. Knowing her best friend, she probably had a plan in mind for the future and no she’s probably ruined it.

Her mum’s voice pulls her out of her thoughts and she sets down the knitting needles before heading downstairs. Her parents smile at her and she manages to respond with one of her own but she knows that they can tell what’s wrong. “Honey is everything ok? Jihyo left quite suddenly,” Sana asks softly, her gaze full of worry. 

“I don’t know,” Mina replies and she can’t help the sigh that escapes her lips. Momo looks up from the food in front of her, a look of worry in her eyes, “Do you want to talk about it?” Momo asks and she sets down the spoon and fork in her hands down. 

Mina is silent for a moment and Sana assumes that their daughter doesn’t want to talk so she decides to direct the conversation elsewhere. “I told Jihyo that I applied for JP University,” Mina’s soft voice stops Sana and Momo’s actions, the both of them turning to face their daughter.

Momo understands everything now, the way Jihyo had left without saying anything and the way that Mina is acting right now. It reminds Momo of when her and Sana were in high school, when her wife decided to study far away but they overcame it. 

She looks up at Sana but the younger girl is already looking at her, a nostalgic smile on her face and she responds with one of her own. “I think you should give Jihyo some time and then talk with her properly about this,” she tries to be as vague as she can, Sana doesn’t want to out Jihyo’s feelings before she can confess. 

“I think she’s just worried,” Momo says as she turns to face Mina, reaching out to caress their daughter’s hand gently. “Are you sure?” Mina asks, her gaze moves between her parents. She’s never had Jihyo be upset with her so she’s not sure how to handle the situation but decides to follow her parent’s advice. 

+

It’s lunchtime and Mina knows for sure that Jihyo is avoiding her, especially since the girl would turn the other way if they were walking towards each other. A sigh escapes Mina’s lips, she decided to have lunch and just try and forget the situation. But the older girl was seated a few tables away with Tzuyu, laughing as if nothing was wrong, another sigh escaped her lips. 

“What’s wrong with you?” a familiar voice caught her attention, “Hey Dahyun,” she replies, her attention is once again on Jihyo. Dahyun moves her head to find the source of Mina’s gaze, smiling slightly when she realises that it’s Jihyo. 

“Trouble in paradise?” Dahyun teases, the smile on her face only grows when she sees the redness of Mina’s cheeks. “We’re not together, not yet,” Mina mutters a reply. “Hmmm,” Dahyun replies, despite Mina’s quiet voice she was able to hear what the older girl had said. 

She was about to tease her once again but she notices the frown on Mina’s face and buries the words she was about to say. “Did you both have a fight?” Dahyun asked, her voice holding a more serious tone than before. It was fun to tease her friend but seeing the two best friends avoiding each other was something that never happened.

“I told her that I was applying to JP University,” Mina turned to face Dahyun, the frown still evident on her face. Dahyun kind of understands now, their circle of friends knew the feelings that the best friends held for each other except for the two themselves. She was trying to find the words since she didn’t want to say too much. 

“It’s the first time I’ve seen you both like this. Why don’t you just give each other space, Jihyo unnie’s probably just shocked,” Dahyun offers. She wasn’t the best at giving advice so she hopes that she was able to help Mina in some way. 

The older girl nods in agreement, “Maybe you’re right,” Mina replies. She takes one last glance towards Jihyo before turning away and beginning to eat her food. After Dahyun’s words Mina realises that she has to have a proper talk with Jihyo to sort everything out. She doesn’t want them to drift apart because of this. 

“Where’s Chaeyoung?” Mina asks, noticing that their shortest friend isn’t sat with them. “She’s probably in the art room, preparing a gift for her anniversary with Yeri,” Dahyun replied before taking a bite of her food. “They’re so cute together,” Mina replies.

Dahyun looks up from her food, “Not as cute as me and Tzuyu,” she says with a grin on her face and Mina can’t help but give her a blank look. “I get it, you guys can stop flaunting your relationship. By the way why aren’t you sat with your girlfriend?” Mina asked since her two friends are always together. 

“You and Jihyo were sat separately so we decided to eat separately,” Dahyun replied, as much as she wanted to be sat with Tzuyu, their friends were more important. Mina was touched by the younger girl’s words, “You’re such a great friend Dahyun-ah.”

The younger girl just laughed at Mina’s words, “Yeah, yeah. You should hurry up unnie, class starts in 15 minutes,” she said before continuing to eat her food. A laugh escapes Mina’s lips, slowly fading away as her gaze lands on Jihyo one last time. She lets out quiet sigh before she begins to eat her food. 

+

It’s been two days since the conversation that she had with Mina and Jihyo’s still unsure as to why she’s so upset by the girl’s decision to apply so far away. Deciding that she needs to talk about what she’s feeling, Jihyo heads to her parent’s room, hoping that she might get the answers s that she needs. 

“Mum, I need to talk to you,” Jihyo says as she knocks on her parent’s bedroom door. “You can come in honey,” her mum replies and she slowly opens the door, she finds her mother sitting at the desk in their room so Jihyo decides to sit herself down on the bed. 

“What’s the matter? Is someone bothering you?” Nayeon asks, the worry evident in her voice. It’s not often that Jihyo came to her for advice but she’s always tried her best to help in some way. “Not really, it’s just that…” Jihyo replied, her tone sounding more hesitant than she expected. 

“Just what?” Nayeon asked, her voice sounding softer than before but still held a tone of worry. “Mina’s applying for JP University and I don’t know how to feel about it,” saying it out loud Jihyo’s beginning to feel confused as to why she’s feeling the way she’s feeling. A best friend is supposed to be happy and supportive but she knows that she was neither during their conversation. 

Nayeon scans Jihyo’s face and she notices the frown that’s evident on her daughter’s face. As Jihyo’s mother, Nayeon had learnt over the years to understand what the girl was feeling, even she herself didn’t know it yet. Knowing how long Jihyo and Mina have been around each other, Nayeon thinks that Jihyo has yet to realise her feelings for her best friend.

She knows that she might need to be more blunt with her daughter right now, especially since Jihyo had come to her for advice. “Is it because you won’t see each other as often?” Nayeon starts off simple, she doesn’t want to push the girl too hard. Thinking the question through, Jihyo knows that is not the reason behind her feelings right now so all she does is shake her head in response. 

“Are you worried that you’re going to lose her?” Nayeon asks and she knows that she caught Jihyo off guard with the way her daughter turns to look at her. Jihyo looks down and begins to play with her fingers, is that the reason why she’s so upset? If Mina leaves she might lose her, she might find someone else and forget her. 

Jihyo catches herself by surprise at her thoughts, the feeling of uneasiness bubbling inside of her when she thinks of Mina going off to University and getting into a relationship. Do I love Mina? Jihyo starts asking herself, 

“Mum, how do you know if you love someone?” Jihyo raised her head, she was beginning to figure out what she was feeling but she wanted to be sure that she wasn’t mistaking them for something else. “It’s not something that I can explain well but I guess love is when you look at your future and you can see them with you. Someone you can be comfortable with and be yourself around. Love is where you support and encourage each other.” 

Nayeon tried her best to answer Jihyo’s question as best as she could, love is such a difficult emotion that it was hard for her to describe it, she just hoped that it was enough to help. Jihyo thought over her mother’s words, agreeing with everything she had said. Whenever she imagined her future, she always imagined Mina with her. Imagined the both of them living together. Imagined it just being the two of them.

Jihyo’s eyes widened, I love Mina. She could feel her heart beginning to race afterwards and she’s sure that her cheeks are red as well, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that she loves Mina, and thinking about it Jihyo begins to figure out that she’s loved Mina for a long time.

Jihyo’s eyes widened, I love Mina. She could feel her heart beginning to race afterwards and she’s sure that her cheeks are red as well, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that she loves Mina, and thinking about it Jihyo begins to realise that she’s loved Mina for a long time. 

“Did you finally realise?” Nayeon asked as she rested her hand on Jihyo’s shoulder. The look on Jihyo’s face is enough to answer her question and she can’t help but give a smile. “How did you know?” Jihyo asked, wondering how her mother knew about her feelings before she even knew about them herself. “I’m your mother, of course I would know.” 

Jihyo can’t help but feel embarrassed, “Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked. “I guess I wanted you to figure them out yourself, rather than me questioning you,” Nayeon replied before giving Jihyo a reassuring smile. 

“Now that you’ve figured out your feelings, you should talk with Mina properly,” Nayeon said, moving closer so that she could wrap her arms around Jihyo’s shoulders in a comforting manner. Jihyo tended to keep her emotions hidden so she had the thought that her daughter would try to hide her newly discovered feelings. 

“What if Mina doesn’t return my feelings?” Jihyo asked and Nayeon could hear the uncertainty in her voice. “Trust me Jihyo-ah, Mina will be fine with it,” Nayeon replied. “Are you sure?” Jihyo was still unsure; she didn’t want to ruin their friendship. 

Nayeon lips formed into another smile, “I’m sure honey.” Jihyo returned the smile with one of her own before she wrapped her arms around her mother’s waist. “Thanks mum, I really needed this,” Jihyo said, pulling away after a few seconds. 

“Love you too honey,” Nayeon replied and she couldn’t’ t help the smile on her face. Her daughter was growing up and she couldn’t help but feel proud, that was short-lived when Jeongyeon entered their room, “Why do you have weird look on your face?” 

Nayeon glared,” It wasn’t weird,” she said before standing up and sitting back down at her desk, ignoring her wife’s words and continuing with her work. 

+

The soft knock on her door caught Jihyo’s attention; even though the door was closed she already knew who was stood on the other side. “Come in,” her voice was soft and she closed her laptop before swivelling her chair to face the door. It’s only been a week since she’d seen Mina and only now does she realise how much she had missed the girl.

Jihyo knows the reason the reason to why Mina is in her room and during the time they’ve been apart she’s realised that she was being selfish, especially now that she’s figured out her feelings. “I’m sorry,” Jihyo speaks first and she stands up before moving slowly towards the younger girl. “I was being selfish,” Jihyo, continues, “I just didn’t want to lose you.”

She looks down and begins to play with her fingers, hoping to calm her racing heart. She’s not really used to these kinds of conversations especially if Mina is the reason. “I thought if you left, I would never see you again,” she says and the silence that follows causes her heart to race with nervousness. 

“I applied because I was running away,” Mina’s soft voice broke the silence in the atmosphere, she finally decided to be honest with herself and confess. “What?” Jihyo looked up, confusion etched in her voice. She was lost right now; she didn’t understand what the younger girl was talking about. 

“I was running away from my feelings for you,” Mina couldn’t help but feel a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, even if Jihyo rejected her, at least she was finally able to be truthful with her best friend. “I thought that if I moved far away, then maybe these feelings would disappear,” she continued, this time she was one looking down. 

Jihyo couldn’t believe what she was hearing; her best friend loved her and tried to get rid of her feelings. Mina loved her. The younger girl’s words replayed over and over in her head and she quickly realised that she hadn’t said anything. She didn’t want Mina to think that her love was unrequited. “Why would you do that?” Jihyo asked, her legs moving a little closer Mina. 

“What?” Mina looked up, now she was the confused one. She didn’t seem to understand Jihyo’s words. “Why would you leave me?” Jihyo continued, taking another step closer towards Mina with each sentence she spoke. “Why would you go before I could say that I love you too?” Jihyo said it, she finally said those words out loud and she knew that there would be a shift in their relationship. 

“You love me?” Mina was still a little bit confused; she wasn’t expecting her best friend to return her feelings. “I might have realised it a bit too late but yes, I love you Mina,” Jihyo answered, she took another step towards the younger girl. Mina’s heart raced at Jihyo’s words, she had always thought that her love had been one sided, always thinking that Jihyo would never look at her the way she wanted. 

This time it was Mina’s turn to move and closing the distance between them, “You love me, that’s all that matters,” she said, her lips forming into the gummy smile that Jihyo thought was beautiful. “I love you,” Jihyo confessed once again, she didn’t know what to say yet all she wanted to say was I love you over and over again. 

Mina’s smile only grew bigger; Jihyo noticed the red tint of the younger girl’s cheeks and took one last step towards the girl. The both of them were in new territory, there were times where they were close like right now, but everything was different. Jihyo looked Mina in the eyes, the both of them holding each other’s gaze. 

The younger girl could feel Jihyo leaning in slowly, especially after the girl’s gaze quickly wandered to her lips. “Is it ok for me to kiss you?” Jihyo’s voice was quiet and Mina could faintly hear the uncertainty in her voice. Mina nodded, covering her face to hide the embarrassment that she feeling. 

Jihyo lips formed into a grin, finding Mina so adorable right now. She grabbed Mina’s hands with her own and gently removed them so that she could see the younger girl’s face. Jihyo leaned in slowly and captured Mina’s lips with her own. 

Mina’s heart began to race and for a moment she froze, but when she felt Jihyo place her hands on her shoulders, she began to relax and finally responded to the kiss. Their kiss lasted for a few moments and when they parted, their foreheads were pressed together, the both of them holding smiles on their faces. 

“Stay with me tonight,” Jihyo whispered softly, she didn’t want Mina to leave now, especially since everything had changed. “I’ll stay as long as you want me to,” Mina replied and with her words, Jihyo pulled away and dragged the girl towards her bed, the both of them spending the rest of the night in each other’s arms. 

+

Mina wrapped her arms around Jihyo’s neck loosely, planting a gentle kiss on the top of Jihyo’s head. “What are you doing?” her voice was soft as she rested head above Jihyo’s. “I found a uni near JP University, it has a good business course and it’s about an hour away meaning I can drive to see you,” Jihyo replied, not looking up from her laptop. She was busy writing her application especially since she was desperate for a place. 

I love you so much, you know that,” Mina said quietly. She already knew that Jihyo was amazing but she didn’t think that her girlfriend could surpass that. The talk about university hadn’t been brought up since their confession but it seems that Jihyo had everything planned out already. 

She didn’t think that her love for Jihyo could grow but it did, “Are you sure you want to go there? What about KUB? Isn’t that better for business?” Mina couldn’t help but question, she was worried that Jihyo was only thinking about her and not her future education.

“I’ve done the research and I’m sure, the employment rate after graduation is really high and the course is really good for business. It’s just a bonus that it’s close to yours.” Jihyo grabbed Mina’s hand that was rested on her shoulder and planted a tender kiss on her palm, “I love you Mina.” 

“I love you too,” Mina replied as she held Jihyo’s gaze. Slowly she began to lean down but before she could press her lips against Jihyo’s, a knock on the door disrupted their moment. “Guys, dinner’s ready so come down,” Nayeon said before walking away. 

Jihyo couldn’t help but glare at the door, upset that her mother just had to ruin their moment. Mina couldn’t help but giggle at her girlfriend’s reaction and finding her adorable. The younger girl gently placed her hands on Jihyo’s face and turned her head so that she was now looking at her. 

With the courage that she had built up, Mina captured Jihyo’s lips with her own, it didn’t take long for Jihyo to respond and despite their position she wrapped her arms around Mina’s waist. Their kiss didn’t last long and the moment Mina pulled away she made her way to the door. 

“We should hurry, we don’t want to keep your parents waiting,” Mina gave a small smirk before rushing out the door. Jihyo’s cheeks turned red but she managed to calm herself down before she followed afterwards, she didn’t need her parents teasing her as well.

+

Mina could only pout as Jihyo placed all of her luggage in the car. She hoped that the both of them had more time with each other before they had to leave for university. What made her sadder about the situation was that Jihyo needed to move in early. “Hey, it’ll only be for a few days and then you won’t be so far away from me,” Jihyo wrapped her arms gently around her girlfriend’s waist. 

“It’s not long before you move in as well and I’ll be there to help you,” Jihyo continued. Mina wrapped her arms around Jihyo’s neck, not wanting to let the older girl go, “I know, I’m still sad that you won’t be here,” she said quietly.

Jihyo’s lips formed into a sad smile, “It’s time for me to go.” Mina could hear the sadness in her girlfriend’s voice and she knew that the girl was sad to go as well. “I love you,” Mina replied before placing a kiss on Jihyo’s lips. “I love you too,” Jihyo gave a reassuring smile towards the younger girl and letting her know that everything will be ok. 

Jihyo gave Mina a kiss before moving away from her embrace, the warmth immediately going away. She gave the girl one last smile before turning to face her parents, “Be safe ok, we don’t want you getting into trouble but if someone’s bothering then it’s fine,” Jeongyeon said and with her words she earned a slap on the arm from Nayeon. 

“Don’t say things like that,” Nayeon eyed her wife before turning to face Jihyo with a sad smile, “It’s weird to see you leaving, but I want you to look after yourself. Make sure to study hard,” Jihyo let out a laugh before she enveloped her parents in a hug, “I love you,” her voice more serious. 

“We love you too,” Jeongyeon replied and she could tell her voice cracked a little bit. “You’re going to be late if you don’t go,” Nayeon was the first to pull away, she quickly looked away so that she could wipe away her tears. “Mum, are you crying?” Jihyo teased and Jeongyeon laughed along with her. 

The family continued their goodbyes before Jihyo finally made her way to her car; she turned to look at Mina one last time. “I love you,” she said with all the love she had and after Mina replied she finally entered her car, driving away to her next adventure.


End file.
